Boyfriend (con New Boyz)
Boyfriend (Novio) es el primer y el único sencillo oficial del álbum BTR, el video musical cuenta con la colaboración de Snoop Dogg, sin embargo la versión del álbum solo cuenta con la banda. También tiene una versión que cuenta con la colaboración del dúo de rap New Boyz. ''Letra de Boyfriend '''Todos:' Your boy-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend Your boy-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boy New Boyz: I got your application I think your qualify you said they had to let you go I can take you higher without words still I'll be everything you ask for without santa's help Girls tripping cuz u glisten with pearls I could take you to outer space and then give you the world I like you but if your fealing pressured don't just read this note it simply says yes or no Kendall: Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?, Yeah And there isn't anything they could of said or done And everyday I see you on your own And I can't believe that you're alone But I overheard your girls and this is what they said Todos: That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend James: Let me take a little moment to find the right words (To find the right words) So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard''' (Something that you've heard) I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself for worse See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that '''Todos: That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend? Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy Carlos: If you tell me where, I'm waiting here Everyday like slum dog millionaire Bigger then the Twilight love affair I'll be here girl I swear New Boyz: I'm lost for words cuz I don't know how to put this only way to spit it out is here right in my music but you probably wouldn't recognize or understand and my arms are open and I´m try'na be a man I you all on your own now hussle on your own now move to the city got a house on you own now you hold it down and you're very attractive but all I want is you Todos: That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend? Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Kendall: All I really want is to be your ''Versiones *Boyfriend (Version Álbum) *Boyfriend (Snoop Dogg) *Boyfriend (New Boyz) *Boyfriend (Remix de Jump Smokers - Radio) Galería'' Boyfriend.png Boyfriend (New Boyz).png 171457_10150099305318129_755143_o.png 171361_10150097851023129_5949132_o.png 171999_10150098874088129_3870274_o.png 171843_10150098322893129_7450381_o.png Categoría:Canciones